


[Podfic] Host and Hound

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Naruto Podfics [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, bonus naruto, demon kakashi, hunter iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: They stop for gas in Ely, Nevada, a small town with three casinos and a restaurant that promises to serve Iruka dinner in an old jail cell.(Naruto characters in the SPN universe.)





	[Podfic] Host and Hound

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Host and Hound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069558) by [pentapus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentapus/pseuds/pentapus). 



## MP3 and M4B

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  
**To Stream:** Just click the link and it should stream in your browser.

Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to stream/mp3]](https://archive.org/download/HostAndHound/Host%20and%20Hound.mp3) | 15.2 | 0:21:27  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/HostAndHound/Host%20and%20Hound.m4b) | 14.4 | 0:21:27


End file.
